Listen To Me
by ikiibaii
Summary: Murata and Wolfram devise a plan for Yuuri. Is it going to be torture for him, or paradise? Yaoi. Yuuri x Wolfram


Disclaimer: Kyou Kara Maou does not belong to me in any way possible. The characters don't belong to me as well. I assure you all, if they did… (thinking of different possibilities) …well, your ears might break from hearing what I'm thinking.

AN (Author's Note) – Hello! This is my second story, as well as my first lemon story. I don't really know if the characters are OOC or not, so if they are, tell me in your reviews. I hope that my humor got to you in this story!

Title: Listen To Me

Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram (for me, there's no better pairing than them)

By: ikiibaii

* * *

"Yuuri! Come back here, you cheater!" Wolfram shouted, trying to catch his fiancée, a no-good-troublemaker by the name of Yuuri.

"Wolfram! I didn't cheat! All Conrad did was just give me a flower! That's all! It's because I wanted to see what it smelled like!" Yuuri explained, trying to catch his breath from running too much. Suddenly…

BANG! SCREECH! THUMP!

"Oww… itai…" Wolfram muttered, rubbing his head. '_That stupid wimp, why the hell did he stop?'_

Suddenly, he gasped. In front of him was Yuuri and Conrad, except that his cheating fiancée was lying on top of Conrad! With a choking sob, he got up and ran away, heading towards Murata's place. Unbeknownst to others, he had formed a slight relationship with the sage, but just as friends because he wouldn't dare ruin his pride or ruin the relationship that he has with Yuuri… even if it has over 75 percent of being ruined at any moment.

"Hello, Wolfram!" Murata said, smiling cheerfully. Suddenly he looked at Wolfram's face, saw the tears, then sighed. "All right, what happened with Yuuri?"

"He… I… Conrad…" Wolfram said, choking on his words. He quickly shook his head and looked at the sage, finally being able to speak clearly without choking on his words. "I bumped into Yuuri and when I got up I saw Yuuri on top of Conrad, that wimpy idiot!"

Murata sighed and rubbed his head. Geez, how many times did he have to deal with Wolfram's crying because of Yuuri? If this happened one more time, he will swear that he, as the Great Sage who's supposed to fix everything, will take Yuuri, lock him inside a closet with Wolfram, and let Mother Nature do her thing. Of course, it'd have to be fireproof.

"Okay Wolfram, listen, I think I have a plan but it'll involve your cooperation and my quick thinking." Murata said. Wolfram bopped him on the head.

"Are you saying I'm dimwitted?!"

"Umm… no, of course not!"

"Good."

"Anyway…"

Murata discussed the plan with Wolfram all through the afternoon, and by the time dinner came around, Wolfram was smirking and laughing evilly. Murata sweat dropped.

'_Where's Jennifer when you need her?_'

DURING DINNER…

"Uh, Wolfram… you're not angry at me, are you? If you are, I just want to say that I'm sorry and it was just an accident!"

Wolfram stared at his fiancée for a second, then sighed and smiled sweetly.

"Of course I'm not mad, Yuuri… it ain't as if somebody can stay mad at you for so long. You're the heika, after all."

Yuuri winced. He had a feeling that something very bad was going to happen. Looking around the huge dining table, he saw Murata smirking and trying to suppress his laughter.

Oh yes, something very bad _was_ going to happen.

AFTER DINNER…

"Ah, I'm beat! I'm going to sleep now. Good night everybody!"

Yuuri sighed, rubbing a towel on his neck. Today was a rough day, not to mention Wolfram's anger at him had taken almost everything out of his fighting spirit. So as you can guess, his sword training ended up with a lot of bruises on his arms.

When he reached the door, he snuck in, knowing that Wolfram would most likely be in the bed asleep by now. Yuuri blinked.

The covers were off… how unusual. Even through all of Wolfram's tossing and turning in the night, the covers were always on him. To be off just meant something strange was going on. Suddenly Wolfram turned, and Yuuri gasped loudly, quickly shutting his mouth with his hand.

Was that really Wolfram? No, it was. It was just Wolfram wearing a really sexy, revealing nightgown, clad with black fishnet stockings… and was he going commando, or was it his imagination?!

He quickly held his nose while staring at Wolfram. This was only something that he saw in his vivid dreams, the ones where Wolfram was crying out beneath him while he was gripping the blonde haired boy's cock, taking it into his mouth while one finger moved in and out of Wolfram's hole, loosening it to be able to take him.

Yuuri shook his head. No, must not think bad thoughts… he must not ravage Wolfram right there and now. He quickly stripped into his pajamas and slipped under the covers, when he felt this warmth surround his body, only to find out that Wolfram was all over his body, and was rubbing right where his groin was, moaning slightly.

Yuuri panted, moaning out loud, when Wolfram opened his eyes and smirked at the sight.

"So, did you like the present?"

"Ahh… yes, but…"

He flipped Wolfram so that he was on top and then instantly kissed him, his tongue pushing constantly through Wolfram's lips so that it could wrestle with the bishounen's tongue. He went lower, nipping and sucking at Wolfram's neck till he found a sensitive spot, and then focused there, gently sinking his teeth in and then licking the wound every so often.

"Ah! Yu… Yuuri!"

Wolfram panted, trying to move constantly so that he could relieve his fiancée, his koibito of his shirt. Yuuri paused, then he threw off his shirt, unbuckled and pushed off his pants and boxers, and did the same to Wolfram. Then he went lower until he reached a pink, pert nipple. Looking at it carefully, he licked one only to find Wolfram moaning out loudly.

Grinning, he started to nip on the bud, emitting more moans and a small scream from Wolfram when he bit one gently, then licking the wound away with his tongue.

After that, he went even lower, reaching Wolfram's groin. Looking at his prize, he grinned in an evil way, and did what only in his dreams he had dreamed to do – he took it in his mouth, teasing Wolfram with a couple of hums.

Wolfram's eyes went wide when he felt the heat, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he screamed, not caring who heard it, only caring about the pleasure that was surrounding him, taking him in.

"Yuuri! Please, I can't wait anymore! Onegai…"

"What do you want?"

"I… I want you to… to…"

Yuuri frowned, then put his tongue in the slit. Wolfram's eyes went wide.

"I want you to fuck me!"

"Good…"

Yuuri spread open Wolfram's legs and then grabbed a bottle of lube, spreading the lube all over three of his fingers. Then he pushed in a finger, frowning slightly as Wolfram winced.

"Don't worry; the pain will soon be gone…"

"It better be gone, dumbass!"

He gently moved the finger, and when Wolfram gasped loudly, he knew he hit the spot. He inserted another finger, hitting the spot constantly while Wolfram thrashed around, panting and moaning. After one more finger was in, he took all of them out and spread lube on his cock.

Kissing Wolfram on the head, he entered him, covering Wolfram's mouth as he tried to scream in pain. It was so hot, not like anything he had ever imagined in his entire life…

After a while, Wolfram felt the pain lessen, and he nodded slightly. Yuuri started to push in slightly, taking the nod as a signal to continue.

"Ah! Ahh… Yuuri! Faster, please!"

He knew he hit the spot. He pumped in and out of Wolfram's tight hole faster and faster, and as hard as he could. In a moment all that could be heard was moaning and groaning.

Wolfram felt a tightening, and it felt like it was slowly going to unfurl.

"Yuuri… I'm… I'm going to…"

At that notice, Yuuri's hand went to Wolfram's cock, jerking it roughly. At that, Wolfram gave a scream that could be heard all over the palace, and then went limp. After a couple more thrusts, Yuuri grunted quietly, and then lay down on top of Wolfram.

MORNING…

"So, how was your day? Did you… _make up_?"

Yuuri blushed.

* * *

AN – I hope you all enjoyed the first lemon story that I've made! Please send me reviews, and give me tips on how to improve my stories! Thank you! And once more, I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! 


End file.
